A system for simulated multi-gear vehicle sound generation is disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 2012/0106748 (“the '748 publication”). The '748 publication discloses that the vehicle sound generator system is configured to generate a signal for driving one or more speakers to produce sound waves simulating sounds associated with a desired engine type. The signal is based on one or more operating conditions of a vehicle. The vehicle sound generator system is configured to select sounds from a plurality of sounds based on the operating conditions of the vehicle. Each sound corresponds to a simulated sound of an engine operating in a respective gear. The vehicle sound generator system may generate the signal to drive the speakers to produce selected sounds to simulate shifting between the respective gears.